


And I'm Still Here

by Sophieeeee



Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s06e01Dead on Time, Some Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “我他妈不在乎你是在意大利的沙滩上沐浴阳光，还是在什么剧院里追求高雅艺术——”年轻人抿紧嘴唇，喉结在脖颈上艰难移动着，像是要吞下一根尖锐的鱼刺。当他再次开口的时候，他看起来像是被那根鱼刺穿透了身体，“去你妈的。”I always think there is a problem in their relationship and they need to talk it out. But I am not here to fix it.
Relationships: Robert Lewis/Inspector Morse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	And I'm Still Here

“我他妈不在乎你是在意大利的沙滩上沐浴阳光，还是在什么剧院里追求高雅艺术——”年轻人抿紧嘴唇，喉结在脖颈上艰难移动着，像是要吞下一根尖锐的鱼刺。当他再次开口的时候，他看起来像是被那根鱼刺穿透了身体，“去你妈的。”

Morse惊奇地看着眼前愤懑的年轻人。Lewis警官——不，他在心里纠正着，这是Robert，Robbie，他的Robbie，因为Lewis警官是勤奋的，是耐心的，是好脾气而乐呵呵的下属。而眼前这个蜷缩在沙发脚蹬上朝着茶杯翻白眼的是他的——朋友？（他暗自嗤笑。）爱人？（不，Morse心想年轻人远远没有想到这么遥远的程度。）情人？（多么轻浮的词语竟然要落在勤勤恳恳的Lewis警官头上！）——他摇摇头，决定将一切钉在——他的Robbie。

他在心中反复琢磨这些不知从何而起的念头，直到他发觉自己已经沉默了太久。Robbie藏在水汽和发梢后的双眼愈发涣散。他还在喃喃念叨着什么，语气里失去了最初的攻击性，只是身体一改以往懒散惬意的样子，板直地杵在凳子上，倔强地不肯松懈。显然青年已经沿着自己发散的思绪越走越远，到了Morse不愿去细想的地方。

“Robbie。”Morse为自己冷淡的语调打了个哆嗦。听到自己的名字，年轻人猛地抬起头，他的视线重新聚焦于Morse的双眼，又缓缓移开。他朝Morse抽了抽嘴角，神情罕见地冷硬。Morse意识到自己并不知道应该说些什么。他有很多话想要告诉青年：在意大利的街头独自游荡时在脑海里不断堆积的思绪；返程时再也无法阻拦的渴望；深夜排遣不散的情感。他有很多话想要告诉Robbie，但当下似乎并不是一个适当的时机。Robbie游移不定的眼神又回到了他的身上，像一片晃晃悠悠的树叶，在重力的指引下无可奈何地落在Morse的肩头，然后又轻轻飘走了。

Robbie似乎是打定主意不开口了。Morse发现打破僵局的重任不得不由他背负。这属实罕见。工作中他们从没有这样无法跨越的沟通障碍，他的下属有时会发脾气，有时会碎碎念，却几乎不曾抿紧嘴唇摆出一副“谁先开口算谁输”的表情，即使这并不是一场比长，而是一场冷战。这对Morse来说是一个新鲜而并不愉快的体验。

冲动之下，他听到自己说：“你想要我做什么呢？”

他一说出口就知道自己错了。Robbie皱起眉头，显然他语气中的无奈是Robbie没有预料也不愿接受的。Morse被对方眼神里投来的失望砸了个措手不及，只能闭上嘴，在无法挽救的沉默中静静等待。

然而他的脑子却无法停止那个疑问。你想要我做什么呢？

Robbie深吸一口气，扶着脑袋的手滑到下巴握紧了自己的脸颊——Morse不由在心中瑟缩了一下——然后青年把手中一口没动的茶放在矮桌上。这是一个不妙的迹象，Robbie从不放过一杯茶，哪怕是一杯冷掉的茶，他也要不屈不挠地啜上一口再抱怨上小半天。眼下，他把热气蒸腾的茶杯搁在矮桌上的一份报纸上，又用食指把盛着烤土司的碟子稍微往里推了推。Morse没忘记Robbie走进他的客厅时肚子里的响声。然而Robbie人无视了那片微微发黑且没有涂黄油的吐司——因为Morse翻箱倒柜也没能找到Robbie一个月前自作主张塞进他厨房里的大采购成果——他站起身，高大的身影挡住了身后台灯昏沉的光。Morse被他自扩散的阴影笼罩着，他不由自主地抬起头，试图辨认Robbie脸上的表情。青年在杂乱的客厅里移动，带着熟练而又拖垮的步伐，他看起来有些疲倦，Morse想要告诉他“歇歇吧”，他想要搁置争吵，让青年倒在他的怀里，这样他就可以舒舒服服地靠在软垫上感受Robbie一起一伏的呼吸，在下一具尸体闯入他们的周末前，在沙发上静静地坐一会儿。

光明重现，Robbie沉沉落在他的身边。软垫上的Morse几乎要随着Robbie的重量朝他倒去。他扭头看向身边的Robbie，因为他无法控制自己思绪混乱的大脑袋。Robbie也看着他，眼神毫不躲闪地在老人的脸上细细搜寻着。Morse不由自主地绷紧了自己的表情，就像是一个来不及抓起盾牌的士兵下意识伸手挡住了自己的脸。他听到Robbie叹了口气。年轻人的肩膀垮了下来，他往Morse身边凑近了一些。忽然间所有的距离都消失了，他们的肩膀靠着肩膀，他们的大腿贴在一起，他们的手臂贴在一起，他们的身体不由自主地依偎——只除了Morse茫然无措的情感不知道此刻落在Robbie的怀抱里是否会安然无恙。Robbie的体温不知为何比他高上许多，Morse意识到他的半边身体都被年轻人热烘烘的温度包裹着着。他忍不住屏住呼吸，重新迎着年轻人沉甸甸的视线。他看到Robbie眼中那个小小的自己，正在年轻人灰色的眼睛浅处回以自己紧张的凝视，就像是照着一面模糊但亲切的镜子，他看到了自己，但他看不到那个熟悉的Robbie。

Robbie扭回头。他的肩膀垮了下来，又叹了一口气，像是要把他们分别以来所有缺失的叹气机会都补回来。然后青年低下头，开始用左手手指拨拉着右手，就像平日他们坐在车里时青年百无聊赖之下会做的那样。他的怒火不知为何熄灭了，熊熊的斗志消散在空气里。他的神情古怪又平静，但不再愤怒。

然而Morse并没有收到战斗解除的信号。

“听着，先生——Morse，我不该——对不起。”Robbie闷闷地说。

Morse吃惊地看着他。“为……”他没能说出自己的疑问。Robbie的嘴唇带着他特有的急切贴上了Morse的嘴。他一如既往热情而又投入的亲吻方法让Morse抛开了一切。Robbie把自己像是一块石头那样扔进Morse的怀抱里。他吮吸着Morse的嘴唇，像是婴儿吮吸着奶瓶，像是汲取生命中所有可以获得的水源。似乎之前所有的愤怒和犹疑和迷茫和争吵都被这个亲吻打破了。或许青年只是想念他，有那么一秒钟他心存侥幸。他伸手捧着他的Robbie，用手心感受年轻人柔软的头发，柔软的皮肤。他柔软的呼吸喷洒在Morse的脸上。在许久的旅行之后，Morse终于将Robbie拥进怀里。他知道男人和女人的生理差别，却难以克制地感到Robbie是柔软的。像是他从商店里购买的一只最舒适的抱枕；像是——像是他的Robbie。他将年轻人紧紧搂进怀里。攥紧手头一切可以攥紧的东西，这就是他的人生信条。

他不知道自己什么时候分开双腿，为青年腾出空间。他们以亲昵的姿势把对方锁在双臂之间。Robbie正跪在他的身前。他的亲吻落在Morse的脸颊和下巴，又绕过耳朵顺着脖子，蔓延到胸口。他用有些冰凉的鼻子蹭开Morse松垮的领口探进去。“Robbie……”他听到自己的声音颤巍巍的，为了那只伸进裤子里的手。Robbie拉下了他的裤链，朝他笑了笑，他的手指头也是冰凉的。他应该喝点茶，Morse心想。这个念头很快被Robbie收紧的手指挤开了。他仍不住绷紧后背，深吸一口气。Robbie正在他的大腿内侧画着圈，他的手和Morse的心越发地热了起来。

“楼上。”他听到自己说。Robbie正埋头在他的肩膀颈窝处。他闷闷哼了一声，起身看向Morse，那个古怪又平静的神情一闪而过。

有那么一瞬间Morse想伸手把年轻人拉回怀中，他感到自己的胸口腹部冷飕飕的。火焰冷却了。他渴望年轻人温暖的身体。然而他的后背不允许，并且他早已过了在房间里四处探寻可行性的年纪。Robbie在他开口说话前翻身站稳，他回过头，疑惑地看向Morse。Morse听到了他无声的询问。“Sir？”因为即使和年轻人纠正了许多遍，Robbie似乎总是下意识地以职位关系称呼他。

他们走进卧室，Morse希望自己一路上没有显得有些急措慌张。他没有回头看身后的青年，Robbie沉重缓慢的呼吸似乎黏着他的耳朵后颈，蒸发消散，带去热度，又带着Robbie的体温重新附着他的皮肤。他躺到床上，靠在床头。Robbie犹豫了一下要不要绕过床脚，然后他笑了一下，在Morse好奇的注视下脱下外套、上衣和袜子，从Morse身侧爬上了床垫，修长的腿跨过Morse的身体，带着他特有的干练与优雅跪坐在了Morse腿上，有些挑衅地迎着Morse惊讶的目光看向他。

年轻人伸长了脖子凑近Morse，在他的下巴落下一个亲吻。Morse可以看到他舒展下凹的后背与翘起的臀部。他结实的双手撑在Morse身体两侧，牢牢支撑着全身的重量。接着Robbie退了回去，重新坐在他的腿上。他似乎一点也不担心老人的大腿会在他的重量下被压垮。他看起来有些得意洋洋，Morse忍不住想要找面镜子好好观察自己的表情。他是不是看起来又蠢又慌张？他们很少上床，最多只是亲吻，抚慰。Robbie喜欢床上漫无目的的交谈，也满足于黑暗中的抚摸和拥抱——或许只是Morse这样认为，而Robbie从不纠正他先入为主的想法。

他看着Robbie解开他的裤子，拉下自己不久前才重新拉上的拉链。衣服窸窣的声响灌满了他的耳朵。他小心翼翼地控制自己的呼吸，夜晚的凉意从Robbie的身上褪去，他现在闻起来更像是自己：沐浴露，牛津河岸的草地，档案室干燥发黄的纸业，办公室打字机的墨水——然后——然后Robbie俯下身，Morse第一次注意到年轻人后背上支棱起的一对骨头，像是蝴蝶的翅膀，只是更坚硬，也更尖锐，被光滑的皮肤包裹着——他的后背舒展开来，随着年轻人的动作起伏——Morse倒吸一口气，他的喉咙发出短促的呻吟，Robbie伸手圈住他的器官，舌头卷过头部又贴上下侧的皮肤。

粗糙。这是Morse的第一个念头。紧接着是炙热的温度。Robbie的口腔内部是如此柔软，他看着Morse专注的眼神也是柔软的。他柔软的脸颊，柔软的耳朵，柔软的下颌因为纳入了Morse而艰难地移动。他的一切都是温和柔软的，与Morse年轻时凌厉孤僻的模样大为不同。

Morse开始无法克制地下陷，年轻人的嘴巴像是一滩泥沼。他忍不住开始回忆年轻时——当他还是个孩子，比现在身前的年轻人还要小，在尘土漫天的战营，那些急匆匆的相互满足。服务战友，为战友服务。人人为我，我为人人。Robbie并不急切，他的手安抚着Morse愈发兴奋的身体，在Morse的抽插下配合地移动着，最初有些不得章法，但秉承着好学勤奋的精神，很快便掌握了节奏。Morse混沌的大脑有那么一瞬间好奇在北方家乡的Robbie，是不是有一个同性情人；他是不是在酒吧黑暗的后巷和一个男孩交换过忐忑不安的亲吻——以及更多。这个念头随着残留的理智碎裂了，只剩下Robbie的嘴，口腔、舌头和偶然划过的牙齿，以及他的双手。Robbie的手紧紧掐着Morse的臀部，Morse的腿紧紧夹着Robbie的身体。Robbie抬起头，他看着Morse，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光——或许只是灯的反射——Morse的呼吸停滞了，他想要——他想要Robbie，他想要寻找一个让堆积的情感发泄的出口因为他爱——他需要Robbie，他许久不曾感到如此燥热又而窒息；他急切地向前探去，毫无章法地挣扎；他能听到自己的呻吟，像是来自另一个素昧相识的人，一个失去理智的疯子，而不是那个傲慢而又孤僻的年老侦探；在Robbie眼睛的深处有隧道口的光芒，他伸出手。Robbie是那道光源，Robbie——

冷。他意识到。包裹着他的温度消失了。Morse急促地喘息着，看着眼前的人。Robbie直起身，用手背认真擦着脸颊。青年的双唇红肿，泛着水光，他皱着眉头，用舌头细细舔过嘴角——这都怪你，他似乎正用眼神谴责身下的人。Morse喘着粗气，他看看自己又看看神情晦涩的Robbie，不敢相信自己被信任的人如此残忍对待。这都是为了什么？他不由得懊恼起来。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他的双腿还可笑地张开着，维持着被年轻人双手撑住固定的姿势，留出了太多无用的空间。Morse用手支起身体，无力处理疑惑与烦躁。他撇去想要把年轻人拉回身边的念头，坐起身想要去卫生间解决自己尴尬耻辱的状态。Robbie拦住了他。Robbie俯下身，开始亲吻他，带着歉意——与恳求。他的手在Morse的身前逡巡着，薄茧掠过胸口，带起一阵战栗。

Morse不由自主地后仰，任由自己的身体被摆布。颤抖，喘息，被热情卷起又抛下，抓住和被抓住，渴望和被满足。这是Robbie带给他的，他意识到。在他晚年的时候，当一切都和他的头发一样开始花白，Robbie却把他拉进了那双眼睛里的灰色旋涡中。

“帮我……”Robbie在亲吻的间隙朝床头柜伸出手。

年轻人趴在他的身上努力用指尖够着远处的夹克，他的脑袋贴着Morse的胸口，无意识地磨蹭，头发钻进Morse的呼吸间。他忍不住深吸一口气。他拍了拍Robbie的后背，像是那天在警局门口，年轻的警官蹲在他的车前安抚那只走丢的小狗，这个动作换来了Robbie有些局促的笑容。

Morse在Robbie搁在柜子上的外套口袋里掏了掏，他难以置信地看着手中的物件。Robbie收敛了脸上的表情。他直起身，低着头接过Morse手中的润滑油和安全套。“你知道这个……吗？”他紧张地看着Morse，脸涨得通红。鲜艳的红色很快延伸到脖子，胸口。Morse忍不住伸手抹去他身上薄薄的汗水。我知道，他心想，我当然知道，我知道的远比你想得要多。

Robbie在他的注视下愈发不安。他咬着嘴唇，僵硬地点点头。Morse看见他的手在颤抖，盖子从往日灵活的指尖掉落消失在床单里。或许Robbie从不曾有机会像转动铅笔一样把玩过那一小管药剂。重新握住Morse的手黏滑而冰冷，他吞下呻吟，看着面前直起身体的Robbie。他伸手轻轻抚摸青年的胸口与腹部。Robbie有些羞涩地笑了笑，一只手消失在身后——Morse再明白不过那骨节分明的手指去了哪里。Robbie朝后仰起头，张开的嘴发出破碎短促的呻吟，他的脸颊脖颈胸部泛起一片潮红，像是翻涌的红色波浪。Morse睁大了眼睛想要将眼前的场景牢牢刻在脑海。“美啊，请为我停留—— ”他忍不住抱住Robbie，在他翻身倒在床垫上之前，他们开始亲吻。Morse的舌头和Robbie的舌头，他们亲昵地缠斗着，呼吸搅在一起，四肢纠结，直到不分彼此，直到Robbie的身体开始下沉，直到他们在床垫上缠绕拥抱，一起下沉。他的腰在Morse的手中绷紧，像是一张拉满弦的弓，他皱着眉，指甲掐进Morse的肩膀——Morse想抱怨疼痛，Robbie太紧而他太过肿胀——然而——Morse深吸一口气——他陷入Robbie的身体：温暖的、柔软的Robbie，仿佛理应如此，仿佛回到了来时的地方。

Robbie睁大了眼睛，他低下头看着Morse，像是对身体里陌生的感触而有些不知所措。他们就这样对视，满脸涨红，呼吸急促。Robbie下意识擦去额角的汗水。他看起来很年轻——他确实很年轻，只是在Morse的怀中，当他坐在Morse的身上双手扶着Morse的肩膀，像是在湍急的水中抱紧了一块浮木，汗水自他的下巴落在胸前，他饱满的肌肉鼓起，贴着Morse青春不再的身体——他看起来脆弱却又生机勃勃，像是那些初春刚刚开始抽芽发绿的新叶。Morse无法抑制心中翻涌而起的情绪，这份他明知属于他却又仿佛错置的情感，这份奇异却又实实在在发生的肉体关系。Robbie低下头，他的头发散发着潮湿的汗味，滚烫的汗水落在Morse的胸口。“放轻松。”Morse说，他的声音听起来紧巴巴的。

Robbie笑了起来，他愉快得仿佛Morse和他正置身酒吧，而Morse刚刚宣布他要为下一轮买单。Morse来不及问他为什么，Robbie已经开始缓缓动作。他慢腾腾地起身，抽走了Morse肺部所有的空气，然后又一点点坐下，把Morse的灵魂重新注入他的身体。他眯着眼睛，艰难地呼吸着，泪水在眼眶摇摇欲坠，Morse一时间不知道这对年轻人而言是不是一场折磨。或许他还没有准备好。Morse担忧地抚摸着怀里的人，他曲线流畅的后背，他结实的双腿，他正贴着Morse腹部慢慢渗出液体的器官。直到断断续续的呻吟从Robbie的嘴唇间溢出，似乎他忘记了语言的存在，他的手在Morse的肩膀上收紧，掐下一个像是报复的指印。

就好像Robbie拖着他，或者他拖着Robbie，他们喘着粗气攀爬着高峰。以目前的姿势，更像是Robbie骑着他。Morse在快感的堆积中感到眩晕；他为给他带来这份感觉的人是Robbie Lewis而眩晕。Robbie的喊声越发粗噶而不加节制，他没有意识到自己也正呻吟喘息。他们的身体碰撞在一起，消灭了间隔的距离又渴望进一步交融。Morse插进年轻人的身体里，但这远远不够。他要扎根于深处，他们要融化在一起。Robbie的手臂箍得Morse的骨头发疼。他们互相亲吻，牙齿磕碰，跌跌撞撞地撕咬着对方的皮肤。直到Morse终于看到了山顶，他不由自主地冲刺。他又看到了——亮光，Robbie脸上的泪水折射着光芒，Robbie的呼吸像是山峰之上狂卷的风。他们在山顶拥抱，起飞，超越重力的一瞬间Morse仿佛升上了云端——然后他们下坠，穿过云层，掠过山头悬崖，他们沉沉地落下，Robbie的身体是他唯一的锚点，他只能看到身上的年轻人，他柔软的身体，他闪着光点的双眼。

“Robbie，Robbie——”他听到自己喊着，“Robbie——”

* * *

他在床上翻了个身。忽然间他的床板比干涸的泥土地要更加坚硬。他想告诉自己一切都好了，所有问题都解决了。但渐渐回笼的理智正在脑海深处朝他发出嗤笑。浴室里的声响模糊不清，Morse莫名地笃定Robbie被花洒淋得湿漉漉的脸上并不是满足的微笑，而是又恢复到那副心事重重的样子。他努力在年轻人回到卧室时把脸往书页上埋得更深了。直到Robbie躺在他的身边——这一次他绕过床脚，掀开被子，老老实实地躺在离他有些距离的地方，一声不响。

Morse不紧不慢地放下手中的书，夹好书签。他在心中踢了自己一脚，告诉自己不必装模作样。Robbie转头看向他，Morse终于赢得了年轻人全部的注意。“好啊，”Robbie一言不发，但那双灰色的眼睛带着一如既往的耐心和固执对Morse说，“让我们来谈谈。”

而Morse，又一次，不知道自己应该说什么。“我很抱歉。”他心想，在Robbie平静的眼神中，他悄悄攥紧了被子下的床单，一千个念头在他的脑海里冲撞，他却无法开口说出一句话，“我很抱歉我是这样的伴侣。”

Robbie歪着脑袋，细细打量着他。他的头发还有些潮湿，落在脸边。Morse想一直看着他这幅模样，甚至是在办公室里，在车里，在酒吧里。Robbie的卷发在脸颊边轻轻晃动，就这样看着他。

“你什么都不知道。”Robbie说。他听起来既不生气也不失望，更接近于询问目击证人时确认记录内容的公事公办。Morse实事求是地摇了摇头，我很抱歉，他又一次无助地想着，我很抱歉。

他的想法一定或多或少不知怎么传到了Robbie的心中。因为向来善于观察的Robbie叹了口气，没有给Morse回答的机会，他自顾自说着，“你没有提前告诉我，也没有给我留下一张字条——即使是一封——即使是一张明信片也好。”Robbie摇着头，困惑和痛苦重新使他的声音变得虚弱而破碎，就好像他正在内心怀疑否定着自己的念头，就好像他不知道这到底是谁的错。

他忍不住伸出手——那只原本揪着床单的手——握住了年轻人紧握的双手。“我很抱歉。”他终于说出了口，“我只是——”我只是想要从牛津每个拐角忽然闪现的记忆里逃跑；我只是不想让你看到我缩在沙发上哭哭啼啼的样子；我只是不知道该向你说些什么；但是我知道我想念你，我渴望你；我只是害怕当我从意大利回来，看到Lewis警官还在，Robbie却成为了我另一个一厢情愿的幻觉。

他被Robbie搂紧怀里，因为Robbie不是他的幻觉。Robbie——暖和的胸膛和结实的双臂，年轻的眼睛和疲倦的笑容——“我知道。”Robbie的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，他的声音钻进Morse的心中，“我知道。”他小声重复着这三个字，一遍又遍，像是一首摇篮曲。在他的怀中，Morse沉沉入睡。

* * *

他被远处陌生的声音唤醒。那是另一个人在他的生活空间里行动时的声音。水声，杯子搁在餐桌上清脆的响声，以及逐渐清晰的脚步。他的房间被这些奇异罕见的声响敲醒。早晨的阳光将将透过窗帘染上昏暗的室内，Morse在暖洋洋的睡意中惬意地打了个哈欠。他翻了个身，滑出被子的手在身边尚存余温的床垫上摸了摸。他下楼的时候Robbie正站在楼梯拐角处，他穿着上一次落在Morse家里没来得及取走的衣服，袖子挽起，松松地挎在手肘上。他正心满意足地啜着一杯茶。

“早上好。”Robbie朝他笑着。

Morse点点头。他的意识尚且徘徊在梦境中，没有多余的力气说话。直到在餐桌旁坐好，Robbie弯下腰在他脸上印下一个亲吻，直到他双手握着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。他们交换了一个亲吻。Robbie走开时他手心的热度仍停留在Morse的后背缓慢地燃烧着。

他的Robbie，Morse心想，他还在这里。


End file.
